


Sunday Night

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, M/M, vma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the best closer do on Sunday nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Watching VMA last night and pretty excited to see *N Sync. Of course good old Suits (pre S3) popped into my mind and I remembered the Spinner’s comment. So, I wrote this. Supposed to be crack but once again end up being something else.

Sunday night is football night. That's just a fact and non-negotiable. Mike learns that the first weekend he stayed over at Harvey's. 

Even though Harvey's drop dead serious about World Series and NBA, it doesn't mean he doesn't follow NFL to the minute. That being said, Sunday night football trumps everything except emergency phone call from Jessica. Even Louis knows that.

So, when Mike finds that Harvey has HBO and try to watch True Blood for the first time on air, he is vetoed right away because "it's football night" like that explains everything.

Ok, Mike understands, sort of. He watches ESPN and he knows Harvey's a big sports guy. Naked Viking vamp can wait till Monday.

So, when 8 o'clock hits, Mike sees no beer, no junk food, but the TV channel stays on MTVHD. 

"49ers' playing tonight. You know that right?" Mike asks, just checking.

Harvey pushes him over and sits down on the couch next to him, "I know. But I'm taping it."

"Wow. Are you sick or something? What's going on with you?"

Harvey pets away the hand on his forehead. "Shush, VMA is starting."

"Wait, you mean the music video award show? You watch that crap?"

"Yes, I watch that crap. Can you shut up now?"

"NO! You don't watch that crap. Tell me now, why------"

Harvey's little annoyed because Mike just couldn't shut up and they can start any minute now.

"The rumor is that *N Sync is reuniting tonight. Now, shush and being a good puppy to watch the show."

Mike can't stop laughing. Oh Harvey. How can he be more adorable? 

"Did you have a man crush on Justin Timberlake?"

"...well, even I was an unoriginal young man.”

“Oh, this is blackmail material. I need to text Donna.”

“Save it. She got me the vintage “No String Attached” 

 

Mike is in literally shock and deep amusement throughout the show. Until Justin Timberlake walks in and then four more people show up on stage, Harvey couldn’t help but start to sing along with “Girlfriend” and “Bye Bye Bye.”

The excitement on Harvey’s face is genuine that people would barely see. Because attorney is a profession that doesn’t need genuine emotion but cold hard facts and convincing arguments. Therefore, Mike just flat out enjoys the moment with him. 

He couldn’t help but think that if this is the same thing between Harvey and his father. Harvey treats his father’s vinyl like diamonds and only plays it when he is extremely stressed because he only has one vinyl and he doesn’t want to wear it out. The emotional bond between him and his father is something Mike knows nothing about. At the end of the day, music is something that Harvey can still hold on to. 

“Shouldn’t you be mocking me about stupid boy band and Selena Gomez?”

Harvey put arm around Mike’s shoulder and pull him closer. Apparently he’s so deeply into his thoughts and Justin Timberlake has long finished his show. 

“No mocking. Just because someone has no taste in pop music, I cannot use it against him if he never had proper pop-culture education. But now you have me…”

“Do you know that my dad thought I was nuts when I called in sick one day to see *N Sync’s live show at Madison Square? Afterwards, Jessica gave me a month worth pro bono cases.”

“It seems that your dad and I are on the same page, old man. I really hope I’d have the chance to meet him. He sounds like the sane one as Specter goes.”

Harvey laughs. “Not really. Just older. And he’d like you, for your big heart and brilliant mind.”

It’s the few times that Harvey actually opens up to talk about his father. Mike always tries to steer away from the topic because he still doesn’t know when is the right time to approach that figure. But he thinks that it’s getting better.

Oh well, it’s a process. Since Mike’s in this for the long haul, he has high hope.

“Now nostalgic matter is settled, ready for some manly sports?” Mike asks.

Giving the remote to Mike, Harvey holds the boy in his arms, “Since you’re so patient, how about we watch your stupid vampire show for a change?”

“Can you not call it stupid for once?” Mike quickly turns the channel to HBO before Harvey changes his mind.

“Nope. Can’t do.”

“Well, you are lucky because I love you anyway.”

“Love you too, even if you watch teenager vamp show.”

“Says the man who had a crush on Justin Timberlake.”

Who says Sunday night is only reserved for football?

 

Fin.


End file.
